


Philosophy

by madam_mess



Series: Philosophy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex Toys, Sexting, Switching, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: When Akande is assigned as the professor for an introduction to philosophy class, the last thing he expects is to find a man he’s been sleeping with in the front row.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the obligatory Teacher/Student Au that only I asked for :D I’m going to be trying my hand at a multi-chapter fic. The chapters will be pretty short so I can update about every other day.

Akande was used to this. The second he walks into his classroom the chatter that had been going on quickly stops. All eyes are on him as he makes his way to the front of the lecture hall. He knew he had a presence about him. He bordered on seven feet tall, was built like a professional weightlifter, and had a resting face that could scare off anyone he met. “Good afternoon, class,” he begins, setting a stack of papers down on the podium, “Welcome to Introduction to Philosophy. I am Professor Ogundimu.” His voice is low and has an authoritative tone to every word, leaving his students silent and staring.

He looks over the class of students, likely all freshmen or sophomores. “Are there any philosophy majors here? Please raise your hand.” As expected, more staring from his students with not a single hand raised. He feels slightly annoyed. It was a difficult subject to teach, even more so when the students were not interested in the material. “Minors?” He asks, his hopes being only slightly alleviated when a girl in the third row raises her hand. “Only one person,” he muses with a hard frown. One hundred and twenty people in a class and only one person with the slightest interest. He loathed teaching introductory classes.

“No matter,” he starts up again, taking a moment to pull up a PowerPoint slide on the projector at the front before picking up the stack of syllabi to hand them out. “This is a copy of your syllabus. Please take one and pass it down the row. On it will be a schedule of my office hours, your final grade breakdown, testing policies, and the university’s academic honesty agreement.”

Akande approaches the first row, not paying much attention as he hands several papers from the stack to the student on the side closest to him. A familiar voice draws his attention with an almost playful sounding, “Thank you, professor.” It causes his stomach to drop as his eyes lock onto the young man in front of him.

Lucio had not paid attention to the instructor entering the room, but as soon as he heard the man’s voice he couldn’t help but grin. It was one that the sophomore had grown quite used to in the past few months, though usually in a much different setting.

He met Akande in a bar almost three months ago. Since then, the two men had been meeting fairly regularly. It was not anything serious. The two would usually go to dinner, or sometimes straight to one of their apartments, spend the night together, then be on their separate ways the next morning. Lucio wouldn’t exactly call it dating, more so they were friends who liked to have casual sex, but it was exclusive as far as the young man knew.

Lucio stares up at his professor with a grin that only gets larger at the slightly shocked expression on Akande’s face. The older man had never told Lucio what he did for a living, and the student realizes now it was likely because he knew where Lucio went to school.

Akande clears his throat, tearing his eyes from Lucio as he attempts to regain his composure and conduct class. “I understand that many of you were looking forward to having class with Zenyatta Tekhartha, but unfortunately professor Tekhartha has had a death in the family and is taking a semester off. So I have taken over this class.” Akande had only gotten the news from the Dean a week ago that he would be teaching Zenyatta’s class. It was a bit comical to him really. Zenyatta was a student favorite in the philosophy department and almost the opposite of Akande. He was young, kind, and approachable, making him a perfect candidate to teach lower division classes.

“I want you all to understand that I am not professor Tekhartha. I will not be curving your assignments. You will have three 1,000 word essays throughout the semester, a midterm, and a final that will make up the entirety of your grade. My teaching assistant Mr. Shimada can schedule any review sessions that he sees fit,” he says, glancing to the front room at the green haired teen who seems to be doodling in a notebook. At the mention of his name, he looks up, giving a brief wave to the class.

He lets out a quiet sigh, walking back to the front of the class and standing at the podium once again. “There will be no extra credit assignments in this course. Do not show up at my office at the end of the semester asking for a higher grade,” he says sternly, trying to ignore the short young man on the front row who is grinning at him despite his serious tone, “In my class, you get what you get.”


	2. Chapter 2

“My what?” the green haired man asks as he stares up at the professor with a lost expression, causing Akande to let out a slow sigh as he tries to remind himself to be patient. Genji Shimada was not fit to be a teaching assistant in philosophy. He was an art major for god’s sake. But somehow getting an A in Introduction to Philosophy with professor Tekhartha qualified him for the position.

“Your office hours,” Akande repeats himself, glancing past Genji to Lucio, who was still seated in his place from earlier. “Email me with the times in which you are free during the week. You need to set up office hours so that you will be available to students who need help throughout the semester,” he tells his assistant before dismissing him. He watches as Genji slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks past Lucio with a grin and a wave.

Akande waits until all of the other students have filed out of the lecture hall before muttering a quiet, “That man is unqualified to be a TA,” which only earns him a snort of a laugh from the short man in the front row.

Lucio grins as he finally gets out of his seat, strolling happily to the front of the room toward Akande. “Lay off him,” he urges with a wide smile, one that the older man had grown too accustomed to, “Genji’s a friend of mine. I’m pretty sure he only wanted to do it because he had a huge crush on Zenyatta last semester.”

“How disappointing for the both of us,” Akande says quietly as he begins packing up his papers, not sparing a glance at the young man who is now leaning with his arms folded onto the podium. Akande had been avoiding looking at him throughout his lecture. The thought of having slept with someone who was now his student was too troubling for him.

“You didn’t tell me you worked here,” Lucio finally says, tilting his head curiously to the side as he watches his professor pack up his things. “You thought I’d go blab about how I’m sleeping with a professor?” he asks, “Were you embarrassed that your page on RateMyProfessor only gives you a 1.5/5?” he joked, having looked up the scoring during class.

“Enough,” Akande commands, frowning over at his lover turned student. “I want you to drop from this class, Lucio.” He seems detached as he says this, knowing very well that his request would go unfulfilled.

The younger man just stares up at Akande in shock, brown doe eye blinking up at him. “You’re kidding,” he says with a slight laugh. “Why would I do that? It’s every kid’s dream to have sex with his teacher.” Lucio grins at his own joke, noting how unamused Akande seems.

“You won’t be having sex with your teacher,” the older man responds with a pointed look at the young DJ, “Either you will drop the class or this arrangement between us is over.” It was not an easy decision to make of course. Over the past few months, Akande and Lucio had become quite close. They were just friends with benefits, but Lucio meant more to Akande than that. It was not often that he would allow people so close to him, in fact, he could not remember the last time he had someone who he could call a friend. Perhaps it was just an added bonus that his sex life has never been this good. Lucio had gotten him to try things that he had never thought of before, some of which were foreign to him or even risky, but this is where Akande would draw the line.

Lucio furrows his eyebrows and crosses his arms. The smile that is normally always present on his face drops completely. “I’m not dropping the class, Akande,” he insisted with a hard frown, “This was the only one that fit in my schedule this semester and I need fifteen credit hours to graduate on time.” The young man couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed. Akande had always seemed to encourage him in pursuing an education. Was this really that big of a deal to him?

“Then we will not continue to meet each other outside of class,” Akande says with a sense of finality in his voice. He gives a brief nod to Lucio before walking toward the exit, taking his things with him, “I will see you in class on Wednesday.”

Lucio simply stares after his professor, mouth hanging open a bit as he watches him go. He wanted to argue with the other man. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t want to lose what they had and that they could make it work out. Instead, he just watches him leave, already trying to think of a way to rope Akande back in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just decide to write this AU as an excuse to write porn? Yes. Do I feel a little bad? Also yes. :)

Akande had been a bit surprised that Lucio seemed to be content with their agreement. As much as he did not want to end things with the younger man, his job was too important to him. He would not chance anyone finding out that he was sleeping with a student of his.

Needless to say, he was both relieved and disappointed during the next two class periods. Lucio sat toward the back of the room and was the first out the door each day as soon as the lecture ended. By Friday, Akande was wondering if perhaps he should have a talk with the other man to try and repair some of the damage that had been done. While they could not have sex, there was no reason why they could not remain friends. His mind was made up on the matter until his phone chimed at almost midnight to alert him of a text from Lucio.

Akande rolled to the side of his bed to retrieve his cell phone from the nightstand. He squints at the brightness of the screen in the dark room to read the message.

_“u up?”_

He frowns at the screen, conflicted with himself on whether or not to reply when suddenly a new message comes through.

_“im horny”_

Akande frowns at the screen before beginning to type out a response. He is not accustomed to texting, seeing as though Lucio is the only person who talks to him this way, so he is not very fast at it. It takes him a couple of minutes before he has a long paragraph on his phone screen. He needs to explain why he made the decision that he did. He needs his friend to know that his job is more important than his sex life. He needs to tell the other man what the consequences of their relationship could be. Though, when another message comes in, he finds himself holding the backspace button on the entire text.

_“do u want 2 c? ;)”_

Akande types out a new message, this one shorter and not taking nearly as long. Within a minute of sending, “Show me.” he receives the first image from the younger man. It is just a selfie. Akande has to admit Lucio looks absolute gorgeous like this though. His eyes are half-lidded and his lower lip is pulled between his teeth with a bit of a smirk. He is not wearing a shirt and his shoulders and face appear to be damp with a bit of sweat. The image leaves the older man itching for more. He wants to know exactly what Lucio had been doing before texting him.

He is pleased that he does not have to wait long. The next message is a video and makes his face heat up immensely. He finds himself sitting up in bed as something within him stirs. Lucio is holding his hard cock in his hand, stroking all the way up and down it slowly. He watches as the dark head of it disappears and reappears between his slick fingers and Akande suddenly wishes it were his hand in place of Lucio’s.

The next message is another picture, this time of Lucio’s nightstand drawer. Inside are toys that Akande had grown quite familiar with in the past few months, some more familiar than he would like to admit. There are a couple of dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, and a cock ring, among other things.

_“what do u want me 2 use akande?”_

This was all too much for him. The older man sets his phone down on the nightstand once again, trying to ignore his rising curiosity as to where this would go. He and Lucio had done this sort of thing before of course. It was usually over Skype, but the pictures and videos being sent to him now just seemed so permanent.

He decides that he is not going to respond. He reminds himself that Lucio is not just someone he can have sex with anymore. Lucio is his student. If anyone were to even suspect that he was doing this sort of thing, Akande could get fired or Lucio could get expelled. He tries to ignore his phone as the text chimes go off, but on the fifth one, he finally snaps, picking the phone back up to check the messages.

_“this 1 right?”_

Next is an image of the larger of the two dildos. It is green, long and slightly curved. Akande remembers buying this one for Lucio before he knew that the other man had his own collection.

The next picture sent makes Akande mouth water. Lucio must have already prepared himself before texting the older man because he has already taken the silicon member down to the base. The photo is angled upwards, which must have been a feat for the student, but certainly gives Akande a wonderful view of both the member deep within him and Lucio’s face, mouth gaping open and eyes shut.

_“its not as good as u. not nearly as big. u ruined me akande. nothing is going 2 be as good as ur dick inside of me. dont u want 2 c more? u can come over if u want. ill wait 4 you 2 get here b4 i come.”_

The young man evidently had not waited for a response before sending a video. This one was too much for Akande. He feels his dick hardening in his boxers as he watches Lucio plunge the toy in and out of his swollen hole. He does not realize that he is not breathing as the toy slides all of the way out of his lover before pushing its way back in slowly. The video is almost a minute long, but Akande finds himself replaying it twice before typing out a response to his friend.

_“I am headed there now.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love doomcio. The plot thickens??? is there a plot?

The door was unlocked just as he said it would be. Akande entered without a second thought, glancing around the messy apartment that he had become quite familiar with during the past few months. He makes his way down the hall, pausing outside of his lover's bedroom for a moment. The reality of this situation hit him fairly hard now. He should not be doing this anymore. Things were different now. Lucio is his student. He should not be sleeping with his student. Akande reminds himself of all of this again but something inside of him has him pushing his way into Lucio’s room regardless.

Akande stands in the doorway for a moment, just staring at the man before him. Lucio was bent over on all fours with his ass in the air. He is reaching behind himself, pushing the green toy further inside of himself. When he hears the door open, his head turns to face the older man with a blinding grin. Akande can’t help but think that Lucio had been planning this prior to tonight. That thought annoys him a bit given how the younger man had seemingly been avoiding him prior to this evening.

“You have a lot of nerve,” he says as he approaches the bed in the corner of the room. This shouldn’t be so easy for him, but seeing Lucio like this gives a sense of familiarity to the situation. It has him pulling off his jacket and shirt before the younger man even has the chance to greet him. He finds himself standing at the edge of the bed, removing his thick member from the confines of his jeans. “Get on your knees.”

His command is eagerly followed by the smaller man. Lucio says nothing as he begins to slide the green dildo out of himself, only to be told sternly to leave it in. Any doubts that Akande may have had about the situation fade as soon as Lucio takes his member in his mouth. He watches as the younger man attempts to take all of him, gagging slightly around him but still humming and moaning happily as he goes. Akande is practically entranced as he watches his lover roll his hips down onto the toy inside of him while simultaneously taking his cock.

It does not take long until Akande is at full hardness. He lets out a quiet breath, pulling Lucio gently from his member before guiding him off of the floor. He picks up the younger man easily, setting him down on the bed. He crawls between Lucio's legs, spreading them insistently with large hands. He reaches down, pulling the long, silicone dildo from the small man's ass before sitting back and admiring the sight before him.  “Gorgeous,” he remarks quietly, watching how Lucio’s hole twitches around the open air, before looking up to the younger man's face. Gorgeous.

He wastes no time retrieving the lube from the nightstand and spreading it over his member. The two had come to an agreement to stop using condoms a month into knowing each other with the promise of only sleeping with one another. He guides the head of his member to the younger man's entrance, pressing into it slowly.

Lucio didn’t think that there was anything as good as being fucked by Akande. The man's dick was much larger than any that he had before. The burn and stretch each time the older man entered him was amazing. He loved the feeling of fullness that it brought. When Akande fucked him like he is now, the experience was far too intense. Every rough thrust was pressing hard against his prostate, making him see stars. There was little Lucio could do besides hold onto his lover's shoulders and moan in pleasure.

When he starts to get close he finds himself babbling strings of “there” and “don't stop” accompanied by gasps of his lover’s name. He surprises himself as he starts to come. Something that he hadn't meant to surface was brought out by the pure ecstasy clouding his mind. As he feels the splattering of come against his stomach, he wraps his arms around his friend’s neck, holding onto him tightly as he gasps out frantic “I love you”s.

It seems to have taken the older man off guard. Lucio feels rough lips pressing against his own to quiet him as Akande chases his own orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

“I know you are awake,” Akande can see Lucio’s shoulders tense with the words. This was not like him at all. Usually, if there was a problem, the younger man was never hesitant to confront it head-on. He seemed to have no problem expressing his feelings before, but now, it was clear that Lucio was trying to avoid what had just happened. “We need to talk about this.”

Akande sighs quietly, resting a hand on the younger man’s back gently and rubbing at the soft skin he finds there. “You did not mean that, did you?” he asks quietly, not sure of how he felt about the whole situation. Lucio had said that he loved him. The couple had gone from fuck buddies to friends to cutting off all contact and now Lucio might be in love with him.

The young man finally moves, pulling a blanket up to cover his still naked body, wanting nothing more than to put some sort of barrier between Akande and himself. “You should go. You didn’t want to come here anyway,” he says quietly, refusing to roll over to face his friend. Never in their months together had they not slept together after sex and Akande did not plan on starting tonight.

“If I did not want to come I would not be here,” the older man says with a frown. Yes, initially he was reluctant to meet with Lucio again but now everything that Akande thought he knew about their relationship was flipped upside down. He watched as the smaller man curled up on himself, unsure of how to bring the subject up. After a moment of silence, he gives up trying and simply asks the question that is running through his mind. “Do you love me?”

Lucio is quiet for a long time before finally pulling away from the touch on his back. He sits up and turns to face Akande, frowning at the taller man. “I do,” he says finally, eyes burning into Akande’s own. “Are you happy? You can go now. I know you don’t feel the same way so just… Save me the trouble, okay?” Lucio looks down at the bedsheets, eyes narrowed at the green cotton there. He was ready for Akande to leave. He held his breath, waiting for the older man to get up and gather his things and just go.

What he does not expect, is for two arms to come circle around him. He feels himself practically dragged forward into Akande’s lap, and despite his weak attempt to struggle out of the hold, he is kept in place by the large hands on his hips. “I am not going anywhere, Lucio,” he tells the other man softly, waiting for the man in his arms to calm down before moving a hand up to rest on the side of his face, letting his thumb run over the musician's cheekbone.

He never would have thought that this man would have any interest in him outside of sex. Akande was not friendly, kind, or funny. His life was not interesting. He had no real hobbies that could be shared with the younger man. On top of it all, Akande was old. He was almost 20 years older than Lucio. It made no sense at all for Lucio to be enamored with him and yet somehow he had gotten so lucky.

The only problem now was the question as to whether Akande loved him as well. Lucio certainly was the closest person to him. He was his best friend and it was evident that he was fond of Lucio, but he couldn’t pinpoint whether or not it was love.

“You were going to let me go,” Lucio finally says after a long pause. He goes limp against Akande, leaning to rest his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I get that you’re my professor but… It was just so easy for you to end it-”

“It was not,” Akande says sternly, moving a hand to the back of the younger man’s neck, rubbing at the nape comfortingly. “You do not know what you mean to me Lucio,” he tells his friend quietly. “I felt that we should end this so that we do not get in trouble. I could be fired. You could be expelled, Lucio. Don’t you understand that?” At the lack of response from the younger man, he sighs quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Maybe it is worth the risk,” Akande says quietly, seeming to be mulling over his options in his mind. Was he in love with Lucio as well? “We will just have to be more careful then,” he finally says, pressing a soft kiss to his student’s shoulder. “After all, you are very dear to me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akande and Lucio have very different ideas about what a perfect date is. I got a little carried away so I’ll wrap up the date in the next chapter.

Akande really was trying to impress his new boyfriend. He made them reservations at the nicest restaurant two cities over. When the younger man told him he did not own anything nice enough, Akande took him to get a suit tailored to him. He insisted that everyone should own at least one suit, and paid for the outfit in full. He washed his car before picking Lucio up that evening. At the restaurant, he ordered the most expensive wine on the menu for them to share, and was a perfect gentleman all night. Yet somehow, many of these things just seemed like a hassle to Lucio. **  
**

It had been a week since the two talked about their feelings. Since then, in class, Lucio remained in the back row as to not be a distraction to his boyfriend but outside of it he has been spending much more time with Akande. He would visit him during his office hours and the two would share lunch together, as all of the other students in his class seemed to be too scared of Akande to visit him.

In turn, Akande promised to show Lucio more attention. He made sure to check his phone for text messages more often, much to Lucio’s delight. Where it used to sometimes take a full day for Akande to respond to him, he would now receive a response within an hour or two. Little things like this meant the world to the younger man. He did not need to be bought expensive outfits or wine, or be pampered like he has been this evening. He was just happy to be in the company of someone he loved.

Akande could tell halfway into dinner, that while Lucio seemed grateful for everything being given to him, he was not having as much fun as Akande had expected him to. It only served to make the older man more nervous. He hadn’t taken someone on an actual date in years and it just seemed like Lucio was not interested. To make it up to him, as soon as they left the restaurant, Akande asked Lucio what it was that he wanted to do.

He had not expected this to be the answer, but here they are, walking through the park at almost ten o'clock at night. Lucio had left his tie, vest, and suit jacket in Akande's car, leaving him with just a green button down and black slacks. The older man had also left his jacket but kept his black vest and tie.

They had only been at the park for about thirty minutes, walking down the paths slowly when they began to approach a lake. So far in their walk, neither had spoken, simply trying to enjoy the silent company of the other but there seemed to be some unspoken tension left over from their dinner. At some point, Lucio takes Akande’s hand, which he allows since it is late at night and they are so far from home.

“Is that a frog?!”

Akande actually jumps slightly at the exclamation. He had finally grown comfortable with the silence only for it to be broke so suddenly. He watches in slight amusement as his boyfriend pulls away from him to kneel on the pavement, scooping up a small shadowy figure into his hands.

“Lucio, do not-” his warning is already going unheeded as the young man picks up the toad without a care. Akande knew Lucio liked amphibians. He had mentioned having a pet frog when he was younger, but this seemed a bit more childish than Akande expected. He watches as Lucio struggles to keep the toad in one hand, trying to pull his phone out with the other, likely to take a picture of it. “Will you hold this?” He asks, handing the toad out to Akande as he digs through his pocket with the other hand.

Akande narrows his eyes at the toad being held out to him. The thing looked almost complacent in being held, though the taller man is sure that it will not last long. “Absolutely not,” he replies finally, not doing anything as he watches the animal jump from Lucio’s palm and toward the pond only a few feet away.

Lucio actually laughs, pulling out his phone quickly and turning on his flashlight to shine it at the ground just in time to see the toad making its way toward the lake.

Akande watches in horror as his boyfriend actually chases after it, only taking a few steps closer to the pond before sliding in the mud and slipping down into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spending a lot of time on this date, huh?

Lucio groans out in pain for only a second before bursting into laughter. His brand new clothes were covered in mud and his pants were soaked up to his knees. He wastes no time in standing up in the water, walking along the side and making no move to get out of the pond as he shines his flashlight into the tall grass on the shoreline. “Where’d you go?” **  
**

“Lucio,” The worry in Akande’s voice quickly turns to annoyance once he realizes that Lucio is set on finding the toad, “Get out of there, give me your hand.” He moves closer to the lake, reaching down for his boyfriend’s outstretched hand, but stopping as he catches a glimpse of a mischievous smile on the younger man's face. “Absolutely not,” he says for the second time that night, narrowing his eyes at his date. Lucio had already ruined the perfectly good suit that he had been purchased, Akande did not plan on messing up his as well.

“Oh come on,” Lucio groans with a forced pout, “You’ve been a stick in the mud all night.”

“I have not-”

“You have!” Lucio raises his voice a bit to cut Akande off. “What have we even been doing? I get that you don’t date much and I get that you wanted to do something special but this is too much. I don’t need fancy dinner and wine and for you to open doors for me. I just want us to have fun!” he says with a small laugh, staring up at his boyfriend. Lucio loves this man. He does, but tonight it seems as if Akande is too focused on trying to make sure their date went perfectly by the book instead of trying to have a good time with it. “Now get in here and look for this toad with me.”

Akande stands on the bank, just looking down at Lucio, silent and unmoving. Perhaps the younger man was right. He should have known it was all too over the top. It was not Lucio’s style at all. The younger man is creative and loves spontaneousness. Akande is mentally reprimanding himself for taking someone as fun and exciting as Lucio out on something as boring as a dinner date. If he really wanted to impress him, he should have come up with something else.

He sighs quietly, resolve disappearing as he reaches down to take off his shoes and roll his dress pants up. What was one suit compared to his loved one’s happiness?

His face scrunches up in disdain as he steps into the cold water. He feels his now bare feet sink into the slippery mud and it takes Lucio’s hand on his arm to convince him to step the rest of the way into the pond. “We will never find your toad,” he says with a hard frown, which quickly dissipates once he looks at Lucio.

The young man is grinning up at him happily, clinging onto his arm. His smile is radiant, illuminated by the moon. Any regret Akande may have had about getting his suit dirty was immediately forgotten at the sight of his boyfriend staring at him with such adoration. He matches it with a smile of his own and leans down to press a brief kiss to the side of Lucio’s head. At this point, Akande is sure that if Lucio asked him to rob a bank he likely would.

“I know we aren’t going to,” Lucio says with a laugh, sliding his phone into his pocket and reaching up to cup Akande’s face with two muddy hands to pull him down into a soft kiss. He’s a bit surprised to hear a small chuckle come from the larger man rather than a groan at the mud on his fingers. “Let’s try though, okay? Just for fun.” With that, Lucio pulls back, tugging Akande’s hand to lead him toward the shoreline.

It’s almost half an hour later when Lucio feels something slippery brush against his leg, causing him to let out a surprised yell as he all but scrambles into his boyfriend’s arms. Akande, not ready for the weight bumping into him, loses his footing and the two go splashing into the water. Lucio clings to his boyfriend’s soaked vest, babbling on about something touching him. “Ew it felt so gross and slimy and what if it was a snake-”

Akande’s laughter cuts him off abruptly. Lucio had half expected the older man to be frustrated with him. After all, he pushed him into the water and ruined the suit that he had been trying so hard to keep relatively clean. But rather than shoving Lucio off in annoyance, Akande presses a messy kiss to his boyfriend's lips to quiet him down. “It was probably a fish,” he insists with a soft smile.

Lucio, enchanted by his boyfriend’s laughter, almost did not hear the yelling from a bit further away. Once he does though, it has him standing up with wide eyes. “What’re you two doing?!” One of the park police was approaching them from the other side of the pond, pulling up his radio transceiver from his belt and speaking into it, words that Lucio could not make out from where they were.

He can feel Akande tense up beneath him and Lucio can already tell what is going through his head. If they are questioned by the police then the secret between the two of them could get out. No one is supposed to know that they are on a date tonight. It is almost midnight and two men are splashing around in a lake. Of course, they must have appeared suspicious to this man.

Instead of waiting to be questioned, however, Lucio grabs Akande’s hand, helping him to his feet as they make their way up the muddy slope of the pond to the dry grass. “Stay where you are!” The officer yells as he rounds the pond.

Lucio grins mischievously up at his boyfriend, leaning down to pick up Akande’s discarded shoes. Seeming to get his idea, Akande frowns a bit at the younger man, barely getting out a “Don’t-” before Lucio is taking off running toward the direction in which they had entered the park. A giant grin consumes Lucio’s face as he hears his boyfriend’s running footsteps and exasperated laughter following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff

****

Their relationship made no sense to Akande. Lucio was much younger than he was. The man was creative and spontaneous. He loved music and animals. His boyfriend was easily the most caring person that he had ever met. Yet somehow this young man fell in love with Akande, a philosophy professor with no real hobbies or interests. He was often told that he was scary and sometimes even cruel. Akande had never really thought much of himself but when he looks at Lucio asleep in the passenger seat of his car, he feels like a king.

Their first real date had been a long one. Expensive dinner, followed by a walk in a park, a swim in a lake, and a run from the police. When the two men made it back to Akande’s car, the older man could not even be bothered with the fact that his seats would be soaked with pond water or that his suit was in need of a deep cleaning. His mind was clouded with adrenaline, and even after he calmed down from that, the happiness practically emanating from Lucio was enough to keep him sated.

Lucio had fallen asleep almost thirty minutes before they arrived at Akande’s apartment. It was a little past 1 AM and the older man could not blame his boyfriend for being so tired. Luckily it was a Saturday so Lucio would be able to stay with him that night.

Akande tried to not wake the younger man up, unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling him from the car and into his arms. He keeps one arm beneath Lucio’s bottom and holds him to his chest as he walks into the apartment complex. “I can walk,” a tired voice mumbles against his shoulder but is only met with a dismissive shush from the other man.

Once inside Akande’s apartment, the older man really considers just laying Lucio down in bed to rest. But the thought of having the remaining of pond water soaking into his mattress bothers him a bit and so he takes Lucio to the bathroom, stripping down the tired man and running a warm shower for him. The young man seems too tired to speak while Akande washes his body for him with a fresh washcloth, and when he is done he dries him and carries him to bed.

“You don’t have to do all of this,” Lucio finally says softly as Akande pulls the covers over the both of them. This only earns him a small laugh from the older of the two men. Akande pulls back a bit to look down at his boyfriend’s face and cannot help but smile at the tired eyes blinking up at him in the dark room. “Didn’t you want to have sex tonight?” Lucio asks with a tired laugh, pressing a brief kiss to Akande’s palm as it cups the side of his face.

“Do not be foolish,” the larger man says softly, rubbing his thumb gently against Lucio’s cheek, “You are my boyfriend now, yes? We are not required to have sex every night that you stay over.”

“Good, cuz I’m tired,” Lucio mumbles out before saying softly with a smile, “Maybe in the morning.”

The older man laughs slightly, pressing his lips to Lucio’s forehead and lingering there for a moment. He still could not wrap his mind around this. This man in his arms pulled close against his chest, was without flaw. In Akande’s mind, he was someone who could do no wrong. He was perfect in every way. Yet somehow he fell in love with Akande. The thought of it made his heart swell with pride.

A realization occurs to Akande in that moment. This small man means the entire world to Akande. He does not want to be without him again. Prior to meeting Lucio, Akande’s life had been pointless. He had a comfortable job and home but had no real future goals or even friends to share his life with. Akande’s relationships with others included his acquaintances at work and the occasional one night stand. Now he had a best friend who happened to also be his boyfriend, and he would never change a thing. He needed Lucio to know what he meant to him.

“I love you, Lucio.”

The young man’s eyes open suddenly and he pulls back in order to look up at Akande in shock. He had confessed his love for his professor barely over a week ago and since then, the man has shown no sign of returning the sentiment. They spent time together, of course, and tonight they went on their first date but for Akande to love him was something else altogether. He opens his mouth wordlessly and stares for a moment before grinning and leaning up to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lucio rests his chin on the palm of his hand and his elbow on the old wood of the writing desk. Akande has hardly looked at him since he entered the office aside from a greeting, much to his boyfriend’s annoyance. The older man skipped out on lunch that day in favor of grading papers for one of his upper division classes, which left Lucio just staring at the scowl on his face as he eats his own lunch. He had finished almost ten minutes ago and was disappointed as the silence in the room lingered.

“Those papers are more important than me?” He jokes with a soft smile, finally gaining his lover’s attention. His grin widens as Akande looks up from one of the papers and he stares blankly at his boyfriend.

“You know that is not it,” the professor chides softly, shaking his head, “I want to have these finished so that I will be free for you this weekend. You still want to go upstate, do you not?”

Lucio huffs quietly with a small smile. The two had been together for two months now and Akande has been planning this trip for weeks, wanting to make his boyfriend happy. “Of course I do,” Lucio says with a quiet huff. The plan was for them to drive up on Friday and spend a night in the hotel, then on Saturday there was a concert that Akande bought them tickets to. They would spend that night in the hotel as well, then drive home Sunday afternoon. Lucio knew his boyfriend had no interest in the concert, but was excited to be able to share the experience with him anyway.

“You shouldn’t be killing yourself over this though, babe,” he says softly, standing up from his seat. He watches as Akande lowers his head back to his work, causing him to frown once again. Without thinking, he turns to the door and jiggles the outside knob to make sure that it is locked before shutting it.

“What are you doing?”

Oh that got his attention. Lucio thinks with a sly smile, flipping the light switch before making his way back over to his professor’s desk.

“I’m in office hours right now. At any moment a student could-”

The older man’s reprimand is cut off by a snort from his boyfriend. “I have been eating lunch with you every day since we’ve been together and not once has someone come to your office hours.” It was true, most of Professor Ogundimu’s students were too scared of him to even talk to him in class, much less one-on-one.

“But we shouldn’t-” He stops talking immediately as Lucio spins his desk chair and drops down to his knees in front of his boyfriend.

“Let me help you relax,” Lucio says with a small smirk, already moving his hand up to cup the front of the larger man’s pants, feeling his already hardening member through the fabric of his dress pants. He grins at the older man’s expression as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small container of lube.

Akande turns his head, staring at the frosted glass of the window on his office door. No one would have to know, he told himself. Lucio had convinced him into having sex in riskier places before. The two were practically pros at public sex by now but this was his office. It somehow made the whole thing feel much more scandalous. “What are you going to do?” he asks quietly, voice a bit breathless with his building lust.

The student hums quietly in interest, setting down the tube before eagerly starting to undo the belt keeping his boyfriend’s pants up. “I’m going to suck your dick, he says simply before smirking a bit as he adds on, “And I’m going to finger you. I’ll get you nice and loose for me and then I’m going to fuck you over your desk. Make you forget all about those papers.” The young man pauses, hands stilling on the front of Akande’s pants as he looks up to him with innocent eyes. “Will you let me do that for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


	10. Chapter 10

Akande had not known that he liked men until he was twenty-five and he did not know that he liked being fucked until he was forty-five, having discovered it a few months ago. When Lucio mentioned that he wanted Akande on the receiving end of things that night, he was not surprised to find that the older man had not done so before. Akande was a giant of a man, it was no wonder that most people would be resigned to bottoming for such a person. Lucio, though, was not most people.

Lucio found out fairly quickly that the older man liked having his ass eaten out but fucking him took a bit more effort. Akande had been a bit surprised at how good it felt to have Lucio’s finger inside of him. The younger man had taken his time to prepare his lover that first time, using plenty of lube and being incredibly gentle. Even when Lucio’s long member had pushed inside of him after almost fifteen minutes of prep, the man was almost too soft with him.

Now was not like that at all.

Lucio was grabbing tight to his lover’s much wider hips, ramming into him forcefully and grinning as the older man grits his teeth, trying to be silent. “That feels good, doesn’t it Akande?” he whispers with a sly smile, pressing his fingertips against the meat of his lover’s ass, pulling it a bit to the side so that he can watch his dick slide easily into the older man’s entrance. “What would the other professors say if they knew you were getting bent over your desk and fucked by one of your students?”

Akande groans quietly but bites his tongue, turning his head to look back at his young lover. “Hush, Lucio,” he commands. It was bad enough that he and his boyfriend were having sex in his office, but the walls were thin. If anyone happened to be passing by, or if the professors on either side of him were in their offices, someone could easily figure out what was going on.

The younger man seems to catch onto this and goes silent. He rests a hand on Akande’s thigh, guiding him to lift it and rest his knee onto of the desk and Lucio rolls his hips into his boyfriend quickly. He has to stop anytime the sound of his hips slapping against the other man’s ass gets too loud but soon they are both on edge.

Akande reaches between his legs, stroking his member quickly as he comes. He goes still, mouth gaping open and cheek pressed against the wood surface of his desk as his come spilled onto the floor below him. Lucio is not far behind, humming quietly and gasping for breath as he pulls out just in time to cum into his hand rather than make a bigger mess of his lover.

The two are quiet for a long time, only the sound of their heavy breathing breaking the silence until Lucio lets out a laugh. “Okay, that was a dream come true,” he jokes with a wide grin, walking over to the corner of the office to grab a roll of paper towels to wipe this hand off with.

His boyfriend simply laughs quietly before joining Lucio in cleaning up, “Yes it was.”

* * *

 

“I’ll still see you for dinner tonight, right?” Lucio asks with a grin, flipping on the light to the office before turning to his boyfriend with puckered lips.

Akande lets out a quiet laugh, leaning down to kiss Lucio gently. “You will. I will pick you up at seven. Good luck with the rest of your classes today, love.” He says gently, cupping the side of the younger man’s face gently before opening the office door to let him out. He watches Lucio’s grin fall as soon as the door is open, then quickly turns his head to see what upset his boyfriend.

Genji Shimada sits on the bench across from Akande’s office. His mouth is hanging open in shock as he stares at the two men leaving the office, taking in their disheveled appearance. The green haired man is Akande’s teaching assistant. He was likely waiting to meet with the Professor to discuss something for the class.

“I-” he stutters out, eyes darting from Akande to Lucio, back to Akande, “I can come back later.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is probably going to be wrapping up soon. It’s been pretty stream of conscious writing and I am very sorry for that. Just my little self-indulgent fic.

Lucio was having the time of his life on their trip. They had just gotten back from the concert and the younger man was so pumped full of adrenaline that he was taking off his clothes the second the door to the hotel room opened. He knew that his boyfriend had not been as excited for the concert as he was, but there were no complaints coming from the professor when Lucio came undone in his hands.

“He isn’t going to tell anyone, babe,” Lucio says softly. The two lay in bed together now, naked under the white hotel room sheets. The older man reaches for his phone, staring at the screen for a moment before setting it on the nightstand once again. Akande’s constant checking of his E-mail had not gone unnoticed by his boyfriend, though it was clear the older man was trying to hide his worry. Ever since Akande’s TA, Genji, found out about the two sleeping together he had been on edge, always expecting a message from the Dean to reprimand him for his behavior.

Akande runs a hand up and down his boyfriend’s bare back, feeling the warm skin there. “We do not know this,” he says quietly, barely glancing down at Lucio before staring back up at the ceiling. “Perhaps I should resign.”

At that Lucio sits up, laughing as he looks down at Akande and assuming the other man to be joking. But one look tells him that it is not so. He smiles softly, moving to straddle his lover’s hips and lean over him, taking his face in his hands gently. “You can’t mean that,” he says with a brief kiss to the older man’s forehead. “You love your job, right? You can’t quit it over something like this.” Lucio still did not see his boyfriend’s reserves over dating one of his students, but he respected his wishes to keep their relationship private.

“I love you more,” Akande says without a second thought. He closes his eyes when he feels the younger man’s lips press above his eyes. “You mean more to me than anything else, Lucio. I will do anything if it means we will be together.”

It was not often that Akande expressed his feelings like this. The older man was not nearly as vocal about this sort of thing as his boyfriend. In fact, Akande had not elaborated on the fact that he loved Lucio since the two started dating. For him to say just what his lover meant to him made Lucio’s heart soar.

“Akande,” Lucio says softly, staring down at the larger man beneath him. “You must really want me to go down on you again,” he says with a happy grin at his own joke, moving down his boyfriend’s body only to be grabbed by his arms and kept in place.

“No, no, no,” Akande laughs out, shaking his head with a wide grin. “You are too much,” he says fondly, wrapping his arms around the smaller man to hold him still. He presses his lips to Lucio’s cheek, having been derailed from the seriousness of their conversation.

The younger man grins from ear to ear, reveling in the feeling of Akande’s strong arms around his much smaller frame. He buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck, loving the closeness of the hold. “Seriously though,” he says quietly, hugging around his boyfriend’s neck, “You mean the world to me, too. I’m so glad I wooed you,” he jokes with a smile. “But you don’t have to quit your job man, it’s not that serious. I already talked to Genji.”

Akande tilts his head, going back to rubbing over the softness of his boyfriend’s back. “What did he say?”

Lucio laughs with his next words, pulling back to look at his boyfriend. “He says he doesn’t plan on telling as long as we keep our mouths shuts once he wins over Professor Tekhartha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I've been incredibly swamped

Akande never had a problem handing out bad grades before. He had a firm belief in abiding by the rubric that he provides his students with. In his classes, you got what you got. There was never any bargaining for a better grade and there was no extra credit. He was often called unfair for this policy but in his opinion, it was the only way to make sure things would be fair.

“This isn’t fair.”

The professor had been dreading this moment since grading his boyfriend’s final essay for the class. While reading it, he had been extremely disappointed in Lucio’s work. He knew that the young man was very capable of doing well. He had made A’s on the past two essays and on the midterm.

“A _seventy-two_?” The shorter man asks in exasperation, plopping down in the leather chair in front of Akande’s desk where they would often each lunch together.

The semester was only a few weeks from ending and all had gone well for the two of them. Their relationship had remained a secret for the most part. Though Akande’s teaching assistant knew, he kept his mouth shut save for the occasional snarky comment when he saw the two of them together.

The older man lets out a slow sigh, knowing that he had put his boyfriend in a bad situation. He goes through his desk drawer and pulls out a copy of Lucio’s most recent essay, marked up in red ink, before handing it over to the student. “You did not proofread it, did you?” he asks simply, able to tell due to how unpolished this paper was compared to Lucio’s previous two.

Lucio just stays silent, not answering his boyfriend as he reads over the comments on his paper, noticing how poorly written it is. He remembers rushing to write it at 2 am the night before it was due, having a big exam for one of his other classes on the same day. He had been so exhausted that he just wanted to get the words on paper and submit it to the dropbox. He was too confident after his first two essays, leading to him not paying close attention to the rubric or rereading what he had written.

“You are mad at me?” Akande asks quietly. He turns his head away from Lucio, not wanting to see his devastated expression at having done poorly.

The younger man shakes his head slowly, still frowning down at the essay in his hands. “I’m just disappointed, I guess,” he says after a moment. He pushes up a forced smile, clearly trying to keep up his normally happy demeanor. “Think I can get some extra credit, teach?” he asks with a wink to his boyfriend, though the flirting just makes Akande feel worse.

While grading his boyfriend’s paper he had been so incredibly tempted to give him some extra points or to be more lenient, but his policy on grading by the rubric had stuck with him. “You know that I don’t give extra credit, Lucio,” he says with a frown.

“Why not?”

The taller man had been surprised at that question, just staring at the younger man who seems to be genuinely upset at having received a C on his essay.

“Akande, I have a 4.0 right now,” he explains, all traces of happiness gone. “I mean, I know I shouldn’t expect to graduate college with all As but I can’t mess that up in an intro level course.”

The distress in Lucio’s voice almost makes him cave in, but he knows that it would be unfair to alter Lucio’s grade. “You still have the final exam, Lucio,” he says, “It’s twenty-five percent of your grade.”

“I know Akande,” he says, leaning forward a bit. “I calculated my grade as soon as this one was posted online. Do you know what I would need to make on the final to get an A?” he asks, though he does not wait for a response before continuing, “I’d need a 101, babe.”

Akande just stares at his boyfriend for a moment, at a loss for words. “I’m sorry,” he finally says quietly, not able to muster up anything else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up combing the last two parts. Thank you so much for reading I’m sorry that there was not much plot to this one. It was very self-indulgent of me.

Lucio was never one to give up. Akande knew that despite it being impossible for the young man to make an A in Introduction to Philosophy, he would still try his hardest on the final. For the last month of the semester, Akande watched as his boyfriend studied almost every night. The week leading up to the exam, Lucio practically ran on coffee, staying up to ungodly hours as he reviewed everything that they had learned in the class. It was hard for Akande to watch his boyfriend struggle when he could have saved him the trouble, even if it did mean altering Lucio’s grade slightly.

Lucio is exhausted when he makes his way into the familiar lecture hall of his philosophy class. He walks to the front, taking his seat at his normal desk as he waits for the professor and teaching assistant to hand out the exams. He does not look at Akande. Though he knows that his grade in this class is his own fault and not his professor’s, it has been a bit of a sore subject between them lately. As of now, he wants nothing more but for this semester to end and to take a long nap in his boyfriend’s arms and forget about this class entirely.

“Turn off your cell phones and put away your notebooks. If I suspect that you are cheating you will be asked to leave and be given a failing grade in the class.”

Lucio glances at Akande briefly as he begins to talk and pass exams down the rows, starting with his own. The lecture hall goes silent almost immediately since no one dared to think that Professor Ogundimu would be bluffing.

“At the beginning of this semester, I told you all that I did not give extra credit.” As he speaks again, Lucio straightens up in his seat, not having expected what came next. “I’ve had a slight change in heart, though. Once you are done with your exam, you can choose to pick up an essay prompt from the front of the room. Your essay must be at least three pages. If it is not the required length I will not read it. I have high standards for this writing assignment and so it will be pass or fail. If you fail, it will not hurt your grade,” he pauses a bit once he has made his way to the front of the classroom, eyes locking onto Lucio’s, “If you pass, I will drop your lowest grade from the class… You have two hours to finish the exam and essay. You may begin.”

Akande knew it was going to be a pain to read these essays before the final grades were due, but luckily only a handful of students took him up on the offer of extra credit. Lucio is one of them of course and given how much the young man had been studying the past week, Akande expected a near perfect essay.

* * *

 

“You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world!”

Akande laughs as the weight of the younger man settles onto his lap. He looks up at his boyfriend with a soft smile, resting both hands gently on Lucio’s hips as the other man straddles his lap. He glances to the door of his office, not really expecting anyone to stop by. Most of the other professors left campus the second that their finals had finished, leaving the hall for the philosophy department nearly empty. “You worked too hard, Lucio. You deserved an A in that class,” he explains simply.

“You told me over and over again that you never give extra credit though,” Lucio says with a grin, scooting further into his boyfriend’s lap so that he will not fall out of the desk chair.

“I haven’t given it before,” the older man admits with a nod, moving a hand to the smaller man’s lower back. “Perhaps I will do so from now on. It would only be fair-” he finds himself cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own, causing him to grin against them happily.

“I’m not keeping you a secret anymore,” Lucio says excitedly, grinning as his boyfriend nods in agreement. “I’m going to post about us on my blog and your picture is going on Snapchat, Facebook, and Instagram. The world needs to know about the incredibly smart, kind, and hot man that is my boyfriend.”

“Calm down,” Akande says with a quiet laugh, cupping Lucio’s face in his hand gently to guide him closer and press his lips against his forehead.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Lucio laughs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Aren’t you excited? We can actually be seen in public together now, we don’t have to drive out of town to go on dates, we can kiss _wherever_ we want!”

“Only a few of those things are true.”

“Oh, come on,” the younger man says with a grin, leaning up to press his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Things are different now. What do you want to do first? What’s next for us?”

Akande smiles at his lover’s enthusiasm. The truth was that he had not planned anything special for once the semester was over. He had not even considered that the two would not have to hide their relationship any longer. It sounded nice, honestly, to have a more open relationship and to not be a secret to Lucio’s many friends. The question of “what’s next” sticks in his mind though, and he finds himself thinking it over in silence before speaking up.

“Lucio, will you move in with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!   
> My tumblr is madam-mess if you want to follow


End file.
